


Я знаю твои губы как свои пять пальцев / I Know Your Lips Like the Back of My Hand

by annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: Сехун утверждает, что может различить мемберов только по поцелуям. Они хотят проверить.





	Я знаю твои губы как свои пять пальцев / I Know Your Lips Like the Back of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know Your Lips Like the Back of My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549723) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 



> eternal thanks to my beta Andrea Roshon. like. an infinite amount of thanks.

– Как твои руки, Сехун-а? Не туго?

Сехун поёрзал на пятках на полу гостиной, проверил верёвки на запястьях. Больно не было, кровь циркулировала хорошо, но и выбраться из них он в ближайшее время не смог бы.

– Нормально.

– Ты что-нибудь видишь?

– Нет.

За его спиной Исин поправил воротник рубашки и повязку, а потом похлопал его по плечам и исчез. Сехун слышал, как он встаёт и отходит.

Где-то в гостиной хихикнул Минсок.

– Ты в самом деле со всеми нами целовался?

– Угу, на прошлой неделе я собрал всех.

Исин оказался последним. Он был, наверное, самым гетеросексуальным участником группы, и его пришлось долго уговаривать.

– Ладно, кто первый? – послышался голос Бэкхёна. – Нам нужно быть тихими, или он поймёт.

Сехун слышал какие-то перемещения, пару смешков и постоянный незатихающий шёпот.

– Нам можно его трогать? – Голос Чанёля. Конечно, он должен был это спросить. Руки Чанёля были так же важны в процессе, как и его губы. Такой тактильный.

– Да, но немножко. Он сказал, что сможет различить нас по одним поцелуям, так что не выдавай себя своими руками.

После ещё какого-то количества перемещений и шёпота Сехун увидел тень, упавшую на повязку, и чьи-то колени бухнулись на пол перед ним. Его сердце забилось быстрее в ожидании, губы автоматически приоткрылись.

Чужое дыхание коснулось его лица, а потом нежные губы сомкнулись на его нижней губе, захватывая её в рот.

Сехун ответил на поцелуй, сначала медленно, но потом первый человек вошёл в ритм, и поцелуй стал увереннее, требовательнее. Его губы крепко прижались к губам Сехуна, управляя поцелуем в лёгкой неторопливой манере. Иногда он игриво обводил языком уголки губ Сехуна и его полную нижнюю губу. Это было так знакомо. Его поцелуи были расслабленными, какими-то даже повседневными, но с определённой долей уверенности и властности, которые Сехун отдалённо помнил по поцелуям с одним определённым хёном…

Он в последний раз прикусил верхнюю губу своего партнёра и отстранился.

Тут же влез Бэкхён:

– Не говорите ему, правильно он ответил или нет, а то он сможет сузить выбор.

Сехун нахмурился – это был его план. Но даже так он чувствовал себя уверенно.

– Это был Минсок-хён.

Все в комнате в основном хранили молчание. Кто-то очень тихо хихикнул.

Перед ним приземлилась другая пара коленей. Кто-то опять хихикнул. Сехун даже не получил предупреждения – дыхания на губах, как в прошлый раз – когда чужие губы неожиданно прижались к его. Этот парень положил обе ладони на его колени и тяжело опёрся на них, проталкивая свой язык мимо его губ. Сехуну пришлось резко подстраиваться, чтобы не отставать. Ритм был быстрый и игривый, как борющиеся щеночки, и это не то, что он от кого-либо мог ожидать, так что он тут же предположил, что хён, который бы хён это ни был, пытался его обдурить. Но Сехун узнал то, как тот проводил языком по его нёбу, и как сжимал колени.

Парень легко прикусил его губу и снова углубил поцелуй, наклоняя голову в другую сторону. Сехун рассмеялся в поцелуй из-за его энтузиазма.

– Бэкхён.

Он едва смог сказать имя из-за улыбки и из-за продолжающихся лёгких поцелуев, которыми тот покрывал его губы.

Парень, предположительно Бэкхён, исчез, и Сехун заставил себя сделать серьёзное лицо. Он слышал, что и другие парни в комнате тоже посмеивались.

Следующий человек опустился перед ним аккуратнее предыдущего. Пару секунд Сехун даже не мог понять, сидел ли перед ним кто-то или нет. Он с любопытством потянул за верёвки.

Ещё через пару секунд он почувствовал, что кто-то приблизился к его лицу. Тихое дыхание и пальцы, касающиеся подбородка, заставили его сжать кулаки в ожидании и снова приоткрыть губы.

Мягкие губы нежно коснулись его, одни только лёгкие касания и аккуратная ласка. Просто и нежно, как по книжке, иногда добавляя язык. Кто-то в комнате умиленно заворковал.

Сехун обнаружил, что улыбается в поцелуй. Он уже понял, кто это. Он много времени провёл, целуясь к ним, просто потому, что так было легко и удобно, и знал эти поцелуи, как свои пять пальцев. Он всё равно позволил себе ещё пару минут насладиться поцелуем, иногда игриво покусывая его губы, потому что знал, что его партнёру это нравится. Если бы этому хёну разрешили касаться, он бы крепко держал Сехуна за затылок, запутавших пальцами в его волосах, уравновешивая нежные поцелуи строгим контролем движений Сехуна.

– Чунмён-хён.

Тогда рука Чунмёна действительно запуталась в его волосах, и он коснулся его лба своим, прежде чем встать и отойти.

– Хён, вот мог бы прямо сказать. Мы не должны говорить ему, прав ли он.

– Да пожалуйста, Бэк-хён, это неважно. Это было как два пальца. Я на сто процентов уверен, что это Чунмён-хён.

– О-о, так вы двое много целовались?

– Мы в одной комнате живём.

– И только поэтому?

– Это удобно. Мы часто остаёмся вдвоём, – пришёл на помощь Чунмён. Сехун кивнул.

– Ну ладно. Следующий.

Со следующим оказалось гораздо сложнее. Поцелуи говорили об опыте. Уверенные прикосновения губ к губам, искусный язык, развратные посасывания и аккуратные покусывания, которые могли бы принадлежать кому угодно с хорошей техникой, кто просто повторял движения, сдерживаясь. Не очень-то страстно. Может быть, этот человек не был уверен в себе или не целовал его так, как целовал бы обычно, из-за внимания других.

Сехун начинал волноваться. Он поразмыслил. Большинство оставшихся участников и даже некоторые из тех, кто уже был, например, Минсок, могли так целоваться.

Но потом этот человек произвёл особенно интересное движение языком, коснувшись Сехунова нёба, и у него перехватило дыхание. Он почувствовал жар, собирающийся в паху. Он узнал это движение. Целующий его человек однозначно был одним из лучших в группе, с самым обширным опытом, уделяющий больше всего внимания удовольствию своего партнёра, но всё равно неуверенный, когда ему приходилось целоваться с парнями. Это не помешало ему едва не свести Сехуна с ума, когда тот наконец-то уговорил его попробовать. Ничего удивительного, что Сехун не догадался сразу. У него было гораздо меньше опыта с…

– Исин-хён. – Дышать было гораздо труднее, чем до этого.

Послышалось несколько восторженных смешков, и Сехун начал сомневаться в себе. Они могли радоваться как его правильному ответу, так и неправильному.

Следующий человек, занявший место перед ним, положил руку ему на шею. Сехун почувствовал, как его колен с внешней стороны касаются чужие ноги, а вторая рука опустилась на его бедро. Он подождал. И подождал ещё, пока его губы не начало щипать предвкушение.

Он мог бы сразу сказать, что это Чондэ, если бы это не были Бэкхён, или Чанёль, или Чонин, пытающиеся сбить его с толку, но как только чужой язык по-кошачьи лизнул губы Сехуна, он понял. Сехун тут же подался вперёд и захватил игривый язык губами. Наблюдающие рассмеялись, и Сехун тоже улыбнулся, пока они с Чондэ обменивались игривыми покусываниями и лёгкими поцелуями, иногда сплетаясь языками и пытаясь перебороть друг друга. Поцелуи с Чондэ всегда были немного беспорядочными.

Сехун добрался до приподнимающихся уголков кошачьей улыбки Чондэ и в последний раз поцеловал его, отстраняясь.

– Чондэ-хён.

Пока ребята посмеивались и переговаривались шёпотом, Сехун устроился поудобнее и развёл ноги чуть шире, чтобы его медленно набухающий член чувствовал себя комфортнее.

Все снова затихли, когда следующий парень сел перед ним. Он особенно хорошо сохранял тишину, но не заставил его ждать, как Чондэ. Когда мягкие полные губы аккуратно и спокойно прижались к губам Сехуна, у него немного перехватило дыхание. Это тоже было легко. У очень немногих участников EXO были такие мягкие плюшевые губы.

Он целовал его со спокойной уверенной властностью, которая заставила требовательный всхлипывающий стон сорваться с губ Сехуна. Парень перед ним никак не отреагировал, только проскользнул языком между податливых губ Сехуна. Кто-то смеялся, а кто-то бормотал, явно недовольный тем, что Сехун не стонал из-за него.

Язык парня лениво поглаживал его собственный, плюшевые губы полностью накрыли маленькие губы Сехуна. Сехун отстранился, прежде чем возбудиться ещё сильнее.

– К-кёнсу-хён.

Осталась, должно быть, всего пара человек. Два или три. Сехун нервно потянул за верёвки. Он хотел прикасаться, хотел, чтобы к нему прикоснулись.

– Ещё два, Сехун, – сказал Бэкхён, когда следующий парень громко бухнулся на колени перед ним. Сехун глубоко вдохнул и попытался вспомнить, кто остался, но не смог.

К его губам крепко прижались чужие, тут же их коснулся язык. Сехун легко их разомкнул. Поцелуи этого человека были жадными, опьяняющими, страстными. Сехун поймал себя на том, что отклоняется назад под одними только весом и энтузиазмом чужих губ. Широкая ладонь обхватила его челюсть и затылок, подтягивая его вверх, и Сехун застонал, когда язык проник в его рот, толкаясь так, что вся кровь устремилась в пах. Сехун заскулил. Когда его так целовали, невольно возникал вопрос, почему до сих пор никто не схватил его за задницу под штанами, не доводил его до возбуждения, не дразнил его соски под футболкой, или не гладил его бёдра тёплыми уверенными руками.

Он понимал, что нужно прервать поцелуй и назвать имя, но ему не хотелось. Он хотел, чтобы другой парень продолжал его целовать, пока не закружится голова от возбуждения и недостатка кислорода.

Наконец Бэкхён потребовал, чтобы они поторопились, и парень отстранился. Сехуну потребовал время, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Шёпот в комнате звучал заинтригованно и впечатлённо. Он услышал, как Чондэ сказал:

– Бля, бро, напомни мне, чтобы я тебя как-нибудь поцеловал.

– Чан… Чанёль. Хён.

После ещё нескольких вдохов-выдохов, он смутно осознал, что понимает, что его ждёт. Остался только один человек, которого он ещё не поцеловал. И даже если он неправильно угадал всех остальных, этого он узнал бы где угодно.

Он вздрогнул от предвкушения, когда дыхание последнего человека овеяло его лицо. Наконец мягкие, идеальные губы, всегда доводящие Сехуна до точки, коснулись его губ в медленном, чувственном, влажном поцелуе.

Пошлые посасывания его языка и губ были такими знакомыми. Сехун знал эти губы почти так же хорошо, как свои. Он углубил поцелуй, проникая языком в чужой рот, прося большего. Тот ответил с жадностью, сопоставимой с жадностью Сехуна, обхватывая Сехуна за плечи. Они хорошо сочетались друг с другом в доминировании и энтузиазме.

– Чонин… – Он простонал его имя в его губы, приподнявшиеся в усмешке.

Чонин не остановился. Он продолжил пошлый поцелуй, развязывая узел повязки на глазах. Сехун не открыл их, когда повязка упала с лица, полностью сосредоточившись на языке, сплетающимся с его языком. Чонин сел на колени Сехуна, на его пах, и запрокинул его голову назад, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Сехун низко застонал, сопротивляясь желанию потереться о задницу Чонина.

– Ладно, ребят, мы поняли. Хватит.

Сехун открыл глаза, когда Чонин отстранился, улыбаясь ему. На Сехуна накатила волна любви.

– Ты нас всех правильно отгадал. Молодец.

Сехун улыбнулся и с облегчением потёрся носом о грудь Чонина. Бэкхён бы от него ни за что не отстал, если бы он сейчас не смог подтвердить свои слова.

– Да, я довольно пиздат, это не новость. Кто-нибудь может меня развязать, пожалуйста?

Чонин положил подбородок на плечо Сехуна и начал ослаблять узлы на его руках. Сехун лениво оглядел комнату и других парней, которые смотрели на них огромными глазами.

– А вы, ребята, вместе? – спросил Чунмён.

– Ну, то есть, мы близки, но не встречаемся.

Чондэ приподнял брови.

– Мы знали, что вы близки. Мы не знали, что вы настолько близки. Божечки, это было так горячо.

Сехун улыбнулся и потёрся о шею Чонина. Все остальные расселись на полу вокруг них. Кто-то выглядел поражённым, кто-то восторженным, кто-то не был впечатлён, кто-то был немного возбуждён.

– Молодец, Сехун. Я правда не думал, что ты сможешь. – Бэкхён игриво усмехнулся позади Чанёля, который как всегда по-дурацки улыбался.

– Кто лучше всех целуется?

– Исин? Чонин?

Исин покачал головой.

– Лучше всех тут определённо целуешься ты, Сехун. Без всяких сомнений. Но я буду на втором месте.

Удивлённый, Сехун довольно улыбнулся, и все согласно кивнули.

– А Исин вправду настолько хорош? Ты из-за него не стонал, как из-за Чанёля или Кёнсу, – с сомнением сказал Бэкхён.

– Но Исин довольно сильно меня возбудил. У него точно самая лучшая техника, хотя и не хватает страсти, потому что он не гей. Он знает несколько интересных приёмов. Это его и выдало. Он так… касается языком твоего нёба, это очень приятно.

Ребята с любопытством оглянулись на Исина, кто-то подтолкнул его локтем. Минсок даже подполз ближе и, сделав большие глаза, попросил:

– Ты покажешь мне, Исин?

Исин подумал немного и притянул Минсока, чтобы поцеловать, проникая языком в его рот. Все внимательно смотрели, как Минсок нахмурился и тихонько хмыкнул, а потом Исин отстранился.

– Ого, да. Мне придётся это скопировать.

После этого все захотели попробовать, и Исин обошёл всю группу, целуя каждого, смущённо смеясь и краснея.

Чонин обошёл Сехуна и сел позади него, наблюдая. Одна его рука спустилась вниз, обхватывая затвердевший член Сехуна сквозь штаны. Сехун издал звук радости и наклонился на твёрдую знакомую грудь Чонина, пока Чонин его нежно поглаживал.

Потом они обсудили технику Чанёля, отмечая страсть и то, как правильно использовать руки при поцелуях. После этого всем захотелось поцеловать и его. Бэкхён поцеловал его последним, а потом остался сидеть на его коленях. Это было довольно мило.

Все поцеловались и с Кёнсу тоже, когда Сехун и Чонин восторженно поделились всеми преимуществами его пухлых губ в форме сердечка. Забавно было смотреть, как он целовал Чанёля и Бэкхёна. Он очень долго смотрел на них свирепым взглядом и бил их, когда они его бесили.

– Тут скоро оргия начнётся, – сказал Чондэ, когда Бэкхён и Чанёль затянули бедолагу Чунмёна в тройной поцелуй, когда тот сказал, что никогда раньше не пробовал. Когда все отвлеклись, Чонин расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке Сехуна, чтобы запустить руку под неё и потереть его сосок в пальцах. От этого и от руки, всё ещё поглаживающей его пах, Сехун полностью возбудился.

Исин заметил и посмотрел с любопытством, но все остальные были слишком заняты сравнением стилей поцелуя, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Особый беспорядочный стиль Чондэ был следующей темой для обсуждения. Бэкхёну понравилось. Исину не очень.

Чонин нашёл место за ухом Сехуна, которое всегда подталкивало его к грани, и начал посасывать. Он расстегнул молнию на штанах Сехуна и взял в руку его член. Сехун тихо ахнул от неожиданности. Он думал, что они закончат в своих комнатах, а не прямо здесь, когда вся группа сидела рядом и целовалась друг с другом. Его очень устраивал новый вариант развития событий. Близость группы заводила его только больше.

Следующим заметил Минсок. Он тут же отвернулся от хаоса, окружающего его, чтобы посмотреть, как Сехун запрокинул голову на плечо Чонина и застонал. Чонин медленно, уверенно отдрачивал ему, всё ещё дразня пальцами его соски.

– Тебе это нравится, Сехун? – прошептал Чонин ему на ухо. – Нравится, когда тебе дрочат в комнате, полной людей? Посмотри, как они сосутся друг с другом. Вон бигли вообще уже на пределе. Как и Минсок, но, может быть, это потому, что он смотрит на нас. Это всё ты виноват, знаешь. Из-за твоих губ все стали такими – возбуждёнными и непослушными.

Его губы вернулись к местечку за ухом Сехуна, а его руки ускорили свой ритм. Сехун опустил голову на плечи Чонина и глубоко задышал, сдерживая стоны.

Бигли прижали истерически хихикающего Чунмёна к полу, чтобы оставить засосы на разных частях его тела. Кёнсу наблюдал за ними со странной смесью веселья и ужаса. Исин обнимал Минсока со спины, тоже наблюдая за Сехуном и Чонином.

Интересно, подумал Сехун, сможет ли он кончить только от этого. От рук Чонина, от его губ на его шее, под взглядами других парней.

Чонин отпустил его член, но только на миг. Только затем, чтобы стянуть его штаны и трусы до бёдер, чтобы освободить его член и яйца. Сехун покраснел от такой открытости. Быстро взглянув на Исина и Минсока, он обнаружил, что они оба смотрят на его член. Не то, чтобы они его раньше не видели, но их взгляды заставили Сехуна застонать в ухо Чонина и закрыть глаза.

Он приближался к разрядке. Он дышал быстро и рвано. Чонин распахнул его рубашку, не особо заботясь о пуговицах. Он подтолкнул Сехуна сесть на колени, продолжая надрачивать ему.

Неожиданно руку Чонина отстранили, и Сехун распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть Минсока на коленях перед ним, внимательно глядящим в его лицо огромными глазами, когда он провёл пальцем по головке, собирая смазку и размазывая её по длине. Сехун ахнул, когда он начал дрочить. Из всех ребят в группе Минсок работал руками лучше всех. Он прижался губами к шее Сехуна с другой стороны, в тот момент, когда Чонин игриво укусил его за ухо и начал жёстко мять его задницу рукой, которая не игралась с его соском.

– Бля, ребят, мы пропускаем всё веселье, – сказал Чанёль из другого конца комнаты. Минсок усмехнулся в шею Сехуна, когда его член вздрогнул в его руке, а Сехун понял, что он снова в центре внимания, на этот раз в гораздо более уязвимой позиции. Его лицо вспыхнуло, и он запустил пальцы в волосы Чонина, а другой обхватил Минсока за плечи.

Бэкхён вскочил на ноги, побежал в комнату и вернулся со смазкой. Сехун жалко застонал, когда Бэкхён опустился рядом и открыл бутылочку. Чунмён присоединился к Исину в наблюдении, а Чанёль усадил Чондэ к себе на колени где-то сбоку. Сехун краем глаза видел, как Чондэ трётся задом о пах Чанёля. Кёнсу сел рядом с ними, опустив одну руку на шею Чанёля, а другую на выпуклость в своих штанах.

Зрители быстро забылись, когда Бэкхён легко протолкнул в Сехуна два пальца. Он уже был растянут, потому что Чондэ трахнул его в душе этим утром, так что уже через пару секунд, пока Сехун стонал от удовольствия и слабо толкался в руку Минсока, Бэкхён протолкнул третий палец.

Сехун выгнулся, опираясь на Чонина, роняя стоны с открытых губ. Он был так близок к разрядке, от стимуляции со всех сторон кружилась голова. Шесть рук и три пары губ касались его тела, его боков, груди, сосков, бёдер, ягодиц, шеи, члена, глубоко внутри.

Он чувствовал, что его тело напряжено до предела, дрожа от удовольствия, на самом краю. Всё, чего требовалось – чтобы Бэкхён нашёл правильный угол, коснулся его простаты один раз, второй, – и он кончил в руку Минсока с криком, пока всё его тело содрогалось.

Ребята вытягивали из него всё, пока он не свернулся и не упал на пол, чтобы избежать их прикосновений. Чонин успокаивающе гладил его по спине, пока он приходил в себя. Рядом Бэкхён и Чанёль атаковали Чондэ: Чанёль целовал, а Бэкхён оставлял засосы на шее. Чондэ выглядел блаженным и немного подавленным двумя парнями, но Сехун был уверен, что уж кто, а Чондэ точно мог выдержать Чанёля и Бэкхёна одновременно. Минсок, Чунмён и Исин уже шли в комнату Минсока бог весть зачем. Они могли как посмотреть телевизор или сесть за видеоигры, так и начать целоваться или дрочить друг другу по кругу.

Кёнсу подошёл к Чонину, запутываясь рукой в его волосах.

– Ну вы тут и устроили.

– Обращайся.

Кёнсу ласково улыбнулся Сехуну.

– Мы с Чонином всё ещё не кончили, Сехунни.

Сехун улыбнулся ему в ответ немного сонно.

– Хотите, помогу?

– Да, именно, было бы просто потрясающе.

Сехун неловко натянул штаны, а потом они втроём пошли в комнату Чонина и Кёнсу, чтобы закончить.


End file.
